


Idea

by Safire1999



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Okay, so this is an idea I am throwing out. I can't find a Forem so I am posting it here.Please leave a comment.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is for a fanfiction.  
Destiny and Halo crossover

Everything in the Destiny Universe takes place of course in the time before the Forerunners fired the ring.  
Earth stays in the constant teetering. Even with the traveler awake and slight betterment of life. The Walls were always being assaulted and their grasp on the Last City is weak at best.  
The Hive use their magic and the Flood are born as a sub species  
It is decided by the Vanguard, and the Lord of Admirals (I'll make up a name) (Who took over for Hawthorn when she had to retire or died decide they must leave earth with the Flood showing too be winning the fight and to ensure the survival of Humanity and the people they protect begin the process of leaving.  
With the Aid of Anna Brey (or is it Bray) and Rasputin and any others attempting to leave the area affected by the flood and the Darkness create the fleet that in Halo caused all the trouble with the Forerunners. The Traveler the heart of the Fleet.  
Of course many stay behind (Current Vanguard included) but still a good number go.  
The whole war, Humanity vs Forerunners actually happens. Guardians are on the front lines for most of the war and numbers dwindle. The Guardian being there for most of it. Not agreeing with Lord of Admirals on attacking unknowing planets because the flood (IE Darkness) is already on the worlds.  
The Guardian gets the Admiral of Admirals to stand down and forfronts an alliance.  
The Alliance fights they fail like in lore. And like the Diadact The Guardian and her Ghost is put in Cryo so she can contain him should he get loose which leads to Halo 4 where Chief meets the Librarian and her being her cryptic but abrupt self goes, 'One who has faught as you have is also on this world' blah blah blah and go from there.

Honest thoughts please!


	2. Further information

1st Book meeting the precursor learning humanities role as the holder of the manta l of responsibility Ferret leading Flood happens the beginning of the war between humanity and the flood. Precursors created the traveler to create Guardians to protect humanity as they came into their claim. Ends with the Forerunners.  
Book 2 She is entering the world of Politics, having to keep the truth that the Forerunners hold a power they are not supposed to have and only partly understand what they hold with the dominion. Securing a world for humanity to rebuild and grow once more and with the new location and the lack of enemies completely surrounding them the Guardians are able to comfortably defend humanity and with help from the Forerunners . Upon the flood coming with the intent or consuming the Forerunners and any who stand in the way, The politics around building the rings begin and with the war she is being pulled in both directions. THe book ends in the creation of the rings and her being betrayed and sealed away in a crypt to be awoken should the Forerunner artifacts need to be destroyed or protected.  
Book 3 Guardian wakes up to alarms, just after the failed firing of the Halo 2 ring, believing that the flood has returned to what it had been before she goes to restart the process of the first firing. Gathering samples of species so all would have a chance this next time once more. With all of this she finds worlds that have been ravaged by war. Seeing things so similar to her first home before the flood she looks more in depth. To find while there are some flood spores, concentrated on the untouched rings As such she falls to her old responsibility, defending humanity. WHile mostly operating on the fringes of the war the Covenant name her the Fire Demon THe book ends in her meting Spartans for the first time.   
Book 4 is the time were upon further contact with the UNSC releases that there are no more Guardians, upon this time the ‘Ghosts’ of her past start making contact with her. The Ghosts being her abundance of light spending itself. These ghosts can touch feel and interact much like they could in their first bodies. Once more she is in a world of politics, when the flood comes to earth in Halo 3 and the systems of the Forerunner tech are accessed to get to the ark she no longer behaves and leaves to go to face the flood, meeting CHief and Arbiter in the process. When healing someone a bomb or something that causes mass damage. It is not only revealed that she is an Awoken but also her Immortal status.  
Book 5 The Marines are wary of her at first but upon her saving their butts and tending to injuries and producing medical and other supplies tend to trust her. CHief is wary of her while Arbiter questions her a lotttttttttt. THe continuing fight with the Flood also shows she is hesitant to kill the Hive, and that when the two talk she is trying reason with the hivemind that the Forerunners are gone only the hunger of the Hive is too much. And with the alliance she formed between Humanity and the Forerunners in the last years was making her herself a forerunner in their eyes. As such their vengeance was not yet complete.   
Book 6, takes place after the war, in the beginning of the time of peace, on the Arbiters and Chief’s word she is kept out of a science facility, now having to navigate around humans who had no idea what responsibility they hold or the duties of a Guardian to help. With the return of politics and a lot of the Snegelli both on the Arbiters side and others coming to her for matters of history, politics, and other things as far as assassination attempts. Ends in the disappearance of Chief.  
Book 7 With Chief gone and Humanity still not ready to know in her eyes of the Domain and the responsibilities they hold goes with the Arbiter, who makes her his left hand as his right belongs to an old friend of his that helped him in the Halo 2 campaign. THe symbol of the Sword is now one sword and within the circle is the remake of the traveler. With the Arbiter she finds some of the relics of the Guardians that still survive. Finding the Sangelios was once Io. With this her survivors gilt begins to show more through as she is home sick. Arbiter declares the cavern sacred and a place that the Precursors when their mind was whole created. Within the water caverns still laced with the Travelers light she is made aware that Chief is still alive and that the Didact is free. This leads her to scramble to go to assist, only to find she had been form the UNSC politics to long. THey where hostile and unwelcoming to her. By the time she reunites with the Master Chief it is too late and Cortana is dead and gone, and he greaving. She meets Blue Team.


End file.
